ROAD TO MISS USA 2018
Okay so after last year's disaster, I'm not gonna attempt to rank each state pageant again. Instead, I'm gonna pick my top three for each state, in addition to keeping an updated gallery of the winning delegates. Miss USA 2018 Brookejohnsonalaska.jpg|'Brooke Johnson' Alaska Laurenweaver2.jpg|'Lauren Weaver' Arkansas Chloebrown.jpg|'Chloe Brown' Colorado Teadraganovicidaho.jpg|'Tea Draganovic' Idaho Karolinajasko.png|'Karolina Jasko' Illinois Darrianarch.jpg|'Darrian Arch' Indiana Jennyvalliere.jpg|'Jenny Valliere' Iowa Laurenvizza2.jpg|'Lauren Vizza' Louisiana Brittinaynicolette2.png|'Brittinay Nicolette' Maryland Lizjohnson.jpg|'Liz Johnson' Michigan Lainealdenmansour.jpg|'Laine Alden Mansour' Mississippi Torikruse.jpg|'Tori Kruse' Missouri Daniwalkermt.jpg|'Dani Walker' Montana Michellemcewan.png|'Michelle McEwan' New Hampshire Alexanoone.JPG|'Alexa Noone' New Jersey Caelynnmillerkeyes.png|'Caelynn Miller-Keyes' North Carolina Toneatamorgan.png|'Toneata Morgan' Oregon Daesciademoranville.png|'Daisy DeMoranville' Rhode Island Madisonnipesd.jpg|'Madison Nipe' South Dakota Alexandraharper.jpg|'Alexandra Harper' Tennessee Ashleyvollrath.jpg|'Ashley Vollrath' Virginia Caseylassiter.jpg|'Casey Lassiter' West Virginia Reginagraywi.jpg|'Regina Gray' Wisconsin Calliebishop2.png|'Callie Bishop' Wyoming States Upcoming Alabama (November 4, 2017) daniellebjorlo.jpg|'Danielle Bjorlo' Debut kellyhutchinson.jpg|'Kelly Hutchinson' SF 2017, 2RU Georgia Teen 2016, 1RU Georgia Teen 2015, Miss Georgia's Outstanding Teen 2013 hannahmcmurphy.jpg|'Hannah McMurphy' Debut Washington (November 5, 2017) annachang.jpg|'Anna Chang' Debut abigailhill.jpg|'Abigail Hill' 2RU Washington Teen 2016 chaelstenchever.jpg|'Chael Stenchever' 3RU 2017, 3RU 2016, SF 2015 Texas (January 6, 2018) danielledoty.jpg|'Danielle Doty' Miss Teen USA 2011 monikapatel.jpg|'Monika Patel' Debut alejandragonzalez.jpg|'Alejandra Gonzalez' 3RU 2017, SF 2016, 1RU 2015, 4RU 2014, SF 2013, NF 2012, NF Texas Teen 2011 Completed Illinois (September 4, 2017) Degipurev.jpg|'Degi Purev' Top 17 1RU 2017 Ginamelchiorri.jpg|'Gina Melchiorri' 2RU 2RU 2016, 1RU 2015, 3RU Iowa 2014, 3RU Iowa 2013 Alexandraplotz.jpg|'Alexandra Plotz' Top 17 Miss Illinois Teen USA 2012, NF Illinois Teen 2011 Montana (September 10, 2017) daniwalker.jpg|'Dani Walker' Miss Montana USA 2018 1RU 2017, NF California 2016, NF California 2015, NF California 2014, NF California 2013, NF California 2012 emilymadieros.jpg|'Emily Madieros' 2RU 2RU 2017 gracezitzer.jpg|'Grace Zitzer' 1RU Debut Rhode Island (September 10, 2017) Francesleblanc.jpg|'Frances LeBlanc' 3RU NF 2017 Asiaturner.jpg|'Asia Turner' 2RU 1RU 2017, 3RU 2016, SF Georgia 2015, NF Georgia 2011 Lindseybucci.JPG|'Lindsey Bucci' Top 12 2RU 2017, Miss Rhode Island Teen USA 2011 Wisconsin (September 10, 2017) Heidigolznig.jpg|'Heidi Golznig' 1RU 3RU 2017, 2RU 2016, 1RU 2015, 2RU 2012, 1RU Wisconsin Teen 2011 Reginagray.jpg|'Regina Gray' Miss Wisconsin USA 2018 1RU 2017, SF 2016, SF 2015, SF 2014 Teakagriesbach.jpg|'Teaka Griesbach' 2RU 2RU 2017, 3RU 2016, 2RU Wisconsin Teen 2014, 1RU Wisconsin Teen 2013 Wyoming (September 17, 2017) calliebishop.jpg|'Callie Bishop' Miss Wyoming USA 2018 1RU 2017, SF 2014, SF 2013, 1RU 2012, Miss Wyoming Teen USA 2008, SF Wyoming Teen 2007 ellysefindlay.jpg|'Ellyse Findlay' Semi-finalist Debut lexirevelli.jpg|'Lexi Revelli' 1RU 3RU 2017, 1RU 2016, 3RU 2015, 4RU 2014, 2RU Wyoming Teen 2013, SF Wyoming Teen 2012 Missouri (September 24, 2017) miriahludtke.jpg|'Miriah Ludtke' 1RU 3RU 2017, SF Illinois Teen 2012, 1RU Illinois Teen 2011 alisonkear.jpg|'Alison Kear' Top 16 Debut britneyjanssen.jpg|'Britney Janssen' NF Debut Michigan (September 30, 2017) elizabethjohnson.jpg|'Elizabeth Johnson' Miss Michigan USA 2018 2RU 2015 sarahgerberding.jpg|'Sarah Gerberding' 2RU SF 2017, 4RU 2016, 1RU 2015, SF 2013, 1RU Michigan Teen 2010, 1RU Michigan Teen 2009 alysemadej.jpg|'Alyse Madej' 1RU 2RU 2017, SF 2016, SF 2013 Idaho (September 30, 2017) teadraganovic.jpg|'Tea Draganovic' Miss Idaho USA 2018 Debut sierranorman.jpg|'Sierra Norman' 1RU 4RU 2017, 1RU Idaho Teen 2015 katelynclark.jpg|'Katelyn Clark' NF Debut North Carolina (September 30, 2017) chesliekryst2.jpg|'Cheslie Kryst' Top 10 4RU 2017 victoriavesce2.jpg|'Victoria Vesce' 4RU 1RU 2017, T10 2015, NF 2013, 3RU North Carolina Teen 2012, T15 North Carolina Teen 2011 tiffanyknox2.jpg|'Tiffany Knox' Top 15 T15 2017 Alaska (September 30, 2017) brandykellner.png|'Brandy Kellner' 2RU F 2017, F 2016, 3RU 2015, 4RU 2014 brookejohnson.png|'Brooke Johnson' Miss Alaska USA 2018 1RU 2017, 1RU 2014 elizabethmcjannetbratton.png|'Elizabeth McJannet Bratton' NF Debut South Dakota (October 1, 2017) madisonh.jpg|'Madison Nipe' Miss South Dakota USA 2018 Debut kalanij2.jpg|'Kalani Jorgensen' 1RU SF 2017, Miss South Dakota Teen USA 2012, 1RU South Dakota Teen 2011 hannahk2.jpg|'Hannah Kieliszewski' NF NF 2017 West Virginia (October 8, 2017) chelsirose.jpg|'Chelsi Rose' Top 15 2RU 2017 madeleinejohnson.png|'Madeleine Johnson' NF Debut torirohr.jpg|'Tori Rohr' Top 15 SF 2017, 3RU 2016, SF 2014, 3RU West Virginia Teen 2011 Iowa (October 8, 2017) savannahnecker.jpg|'Savannah Necker' 1RU 1RU 2017, 1RU Iowa Teen 2015, Miss Iowa's Outstanding Teen 2012 morgankofoid.jpg|'Morgan Kofoid' Top 13 2RU 2017, Miss Iowa Teen USA 2013 mariahkooyman.jpg|'Mariah Kooyman' Top 13 Debut Oregon (October 8, 2017) toneatamorgan.jpg|'Toneata Morgan' Miss Oregon USA 2018 SF California 2017, 4RU California Teen 2015, 3RU California Teen 2014, T10 California Teen 2013, 2RU California Teen 2012 natalietonneson2.jpg|'Natalie Tonneson' 3RU 4RU 2017, 4RU 2014, 4RU Oregon Teen 2009 caitlenmonnone2.jpg|'Caitlen Monnone' 4RU 1RU 2017, SF 2016 Tennessee (October 14, 2017) rachaelturner.jpg|'Rachael Turner' Top 15 Debut savanahodge.jpg|'Savana Hodge' 2RU Debut hannahsluss2.jpg|'Hannah Sluss' 1RU 4RU 2017, 1RU Tennessee Teen 2015, 2RU Tennessee Teen 2014 New Jersey (October 15, 2017) alexandralakhman.jpg|'Alexandra Lakhman' 3RU1RU 2017, SF 2016, 4RU 2015, 1RU New Jersey Teen 2014 kimberlykravitz.jpg|'Kimberly Kravitz' Top 18 SF 2016 endolinagerbeshi.jpg|'Endolina Gerbeshi' Top 18 Debut Louisiana (October 21, 2017) giannablaudeau2.jpg|'Gianna Blaudeau' Top 15 T10 2017, NF Louisiana Teen 2015 averygreene.jpg|'Avery Greene' 3RU SF Texas 2017, SF Texas 2016 rachelnorth2.jpg|'Rachel North' Top 10 T16 2017, T10 2016 Indiana (October 22, 2017) samanthatoney.jpg|'Samantha Toney' 2RU SF 2017 kelseywhite.jpg|'Kelsey White' 4RU 2RU 2017, 2RU Kentucky 2016, SF Kentucky 2015, SF Kentucky 2014, SF Kentucky 2011 rachelmajor.jpg|'Rachel Major' 1RU Debut Virginia (October 22, 2017) rileycopans.jpg|'Riley Copans' 2RU 4RU 2017, 3RU Utah 2016, 2RU Virginia Teen 2013, 2RU Virginia Teen 2012 livfletcher.jpg|'Liv Fletcher' 4RU Miss Virginia Teen USA 2014 jaclynoakes.jpg|'Jaclyn Oakes' SF Debut Mississippi (October 28, 2017) ivywhite.jpg|'Ivy White' 3RU SF 2017, SF 2016 acaciamcbride.jpg|'Acacia McBride' 2RU 2RU 2017, 2RU Mississippi Teen 2015 malorywilliams.jpg|'Malory Williams' Top 10 Debut Maryland (October 29, 2017) jessicasimson.jpg|'Jessica Simson' Debut antoniagore.jpg|'Antonia Gore' 3RU 2017, 3RU Pennsylvania 2016, SF Pennsylvania 2015, NF Georgia 2013, SF Maryland Teen 2009 brittinaynicolette.jpg|'Brittinay Nicolette' Miss Maryland USA 2018 1RU 2017, 3RU Virginia 2015, SF 2011, 2RU Maryland Teen 2010, 3RU Maryland Teen 2009, SF Maryland Teen 2008 New Hampshire (October 29, 2017) taelyrrobinson.jpg|'Taelyr Robinson' 2RU Debut ninamurray.jpg|'Nina Murray' Top 10 2RU 2017, NF Massachusetts Teen 2014, NF Massachusetts Teen 2013 jasminpetrosino.jpg|'Jasmin Petrosino' Top 10 Debut Colorado (October 29, 2017) jennafrazier.jpg|'Jenna Frazier' Top 15 Debut brelestrange.jpg|'Bre L'Estrange' Top 15 2RU Colorado Teen 2016, SF Colorado Teen 2015 kathryndunn.jpg|'Kathryn Dunn' 3RU 1RU 2017, NF 2014, NF 2013, SF 2012, 4RU 2011, NF Texas Teen 2008 Arkansas (October 29, 2017) laurenweaver.jpg|'Lauren Weaver' ''Miss Arkansas USA 20182RU 2017, ''Miss Arkansas Teen USA 2014, 3RU Arkansas Teen 2013, 3RU Arkansas Teen 2012 kaileyhula.jpg|'Kailey Hula' Top 11 2RU Arkansas Teen 2017, 2RU Arkansas Teen 2016 ciarahibdon.jpg|'Ciara Hibdon' Top 11 SF Arkansas Teen 2014, NF Arkansas Teen 2013, SF Arkansas Teen 2012, NF Arkansas Teen 2011 Category:Pageants Category:Miss USA Category:Road to...